


Clockwork Birds and Gilded Cages

by Experimental_Muse



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Brotherly Bonding, Court of Owls, Dick Grayson is a Talon, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Tim Drake is an Owl, new trope called star-crossed found family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Experimental_Muse/pseuds/Experimental_Muse
Summary: The Drakes are a prominent family in The Court of Owls, and their son is on track to become a very high ranking member. But unbeknownst to them and everyone else, Tim has bonded with The Court's most deadly weapon, Talon. The two must navigate the dangers of The Court to keep each other safe, and take over Gotham of course.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Dick Grayson
Comments: 51
Kudos: 188





	1. Chance Meetings and Fateful Findings

**Author's Note:**

> I have been working on this for so long and am very excited to actually have the first part posted!!! That said updates are going to be very irregular because that's just how my motivation works. This story is very Tim and Dick centric and the other bats won't appear much, but will show up eventually. At this point Dick is 12 while Tim is 5, but there's gonna be a lot of time skips so that will change.

Tim’s footsteps echoed through the dark hallway, he couldn’t see much around him, next time he went exploring he should bring a flashlight. The Court had a lot of places to explore, twisting halls, fancy meeting areas, Tim even found a secret passage one time. No one minded, he usually got a light scolding if he wandered somewhere he wasn’t supposed to, and that was if they noticed at all. He was always careful about it. Knowing when his parents would leave, he always made it back before then, and made sure to avoid popular meeting spots. He knew those places anyway so he wasn’t missing out. 

His parents were staying much later that day and Tim finally had enough time to explore below the main levels. He’d been careful to only make left turns so he could find his way out, and kept track of how many staircases he went down. There were obstacles too. Bars he could barely squeeze past and dead ends that were meant to confuse. The adults would sometimes whisper about a labyrinth when they thought he couldn’t hear, and this certainly felt like one.

Eventually the hallway opened up into a large room. It wasn’t the first room he’d come across, despite how spread out they were. One of them had been full of medical equipment, the operating table had straps on it. Tim didn’t stay in that room long. 

This one was very long and mostly empty, with 3 doors lining each side and another hallway at the other end. Now that Tim thought about it, it was more like a chamber than a room. What caught his attention was the bright light coming from underneath one of the doors. As he crept closer he noted it didn’t look any different from the other doors, big and sturdy with a hatch you could peek through and a huge sliding lock. Tim was too short to peek through the hatch so he pressed his ear against it and listened. It was very faint, muffled by the door, but he could hear crying on the other side. Curiosity got the better of him and before he could stop himself, Tim reached up and pulled the sliding bolt as hard as he could, for once grateful of the court’s refusal to ‘stray from tradition.’ It took a few tries before he got it free. 

When Tim peeked inside he was almost blinded by the bright lights, but after his eyes adjusted he saw the boy. He was older, about 11 or 12, but small for his age, messy black hair barely reaching his striking yellow eyes and the lights seemed to wash out any ounce of color left in his skin. The fear in his expression faded to confusion when he spotted Tim, but his stance didn’t relax from it's defensive position.

The boy cocked his head, “Who the hell are you?” Tim didn’t respond, too busy studying the boy in front of him. There was something familiar about him, but Tim knew he’d never met someone with yellow eyes or ghost white skin. Which only made it stranger that he was sure they’d met before. 

The silence didn’t do much to calm the boy’s nerves. He lunged, grabbing Tim by the collar and slamming him against the wall of the cell in one swift motion. “Is this some kind of test? Who are you?”

It was the way he moved that tipped Tim off. The grace and poise in such a simple action reminded him of something. He pictured what the boy might look like with normal coloration and for a second tan skin replaced the paper white and blue eyes covered the yellow. Awe filled his voice, “You’re Dick Grayson.”

The grip on his collar instantly loosens, and Dick’s eyes go wide. For a second all he can do is stare at the strange boy who somehow made it to his prison. “How…how do you know that?”

Tim smiled, “I saw you perform. You were amazing!”

Dick let out a manic sounding laugh and released Tim’s collar, running his hands through his hair.

“Is something wrong?”

“It’s just-” he paused to catch his breath, and a grin formed “No one’s called me that in over a year.”

That smile made something in Tim ache, "Is that how long you've been here?"

A thoughtful expression formed on Dick's face, "I think so, it's hard to tell." he shrugged, "For all I know I've been down here for years."

"I don't think so." Tim began to examine the small room a bit more closely, "Your parents fell about 18 months ago, you can't have been down here longer than that."

Dick's eyebrows knit together. When he spoke, his voice was small, "My parents....has it really only been that long?"

Tim nodded as he continued to take in the room. It looked like a prison cell mixed with a tomb, with nothing but a small toilet in one corner and a mat on the ground. It was smaller than some of the closets in Drake Manor, the ones he'd hide in when things were too much. But here the walls felt more oppressive than comforting. The air was tinted with the faint scent of iron, it made Tim's nose wrinkle. Eventually his eyes settled on the blinding lights built into the ceiling, "Are those part of why it's hard to tell time?" Dick didn't answer and Tim glanced over to see him staring blankly at the floor. "Dick?"

The sound of his name seemed to snap him out of it, "Huh?"

"Do the lights make it hard to tell time?" 

After a moment of silence, he nodded, "They don't turn them off. I'm not always in this room, they move me around a lot. But when I am the lights never turn off and time just blends together, I can't even count days from when I sleep because the lights keep me up."

He sounded so sad when he spoke. It felt wrong to Tim. He remembered how happy Dick had been. How bright his laugh was, how his smile seemed to rub off on everyone in the crowd, how warm his hugs were. Tim had only felt one but he imagined his other hugs were like that too. It seemed like that light was being sucked out of him, and Tim couldn't stand to lose it.

Escape wasn't an option. Tim had barely managed to get back here himself and Dick was bigger than him. Not to mention the passages would take them right into The Court. Tim knew they were responsible for this, somehow, and if they found out it would ruin everything. But he had to do something. Glancing into the dark hall, an idea formed in Tim's head.

Tim grabbed Dick's hand and began to pull him to the door. Instantly, alarm shot through the older boy. He yanked his arm back and stumbled backwards, shaking his head, "No! I-I can't go! They'll find me! I-I'll be punished! I can't-"

"Hey." Dick's eyes snapped to Tim, "It's okay, I know, I wasn't trying to make you leave." Dick didn't move as Tim stepped closer, "But you need to sleep right? It's dark in the hall, you can sleep out there. I have a few hours before I have to be back and can wake you up if I hear anyone coming." Making sure to move slowly, Tim held up his hand, "That night I saw your show, you dedicated your performance to me. It was...it was one of the most amazing things anyone has ever done for me. Let me return the favor."

For a moment, Dick just stared at him, eyes wide with confusion before he took Tim's hand. As they moved into the hall Dick spoke up, "I don't know your name."

Tim sat down on the floor, pulling Dick with him, "It's Tim."

"Tim..." Dick placed his head in the younger boy's lap, the darkness felt nice, "Could you tell me more about that night?"

He did, Tim rambled on about everything he could remember. The lights, the costumes, the animals, even after Dick had drifted off he kept talking. Tim stayed there for hours, keeping watch. He stayed longer than he should have, the watch his father insisted he carry helped him be sure of that, but this felt more important than a scolding from his parents about getting lost. 

When he did finally wake up Dick, the goodbye was awkward. The idea of locking Dick back in there made Tim sick, but no one could know he’d been here. He looked back at Dick one last time as he held the door, “I’ll come back, I promise.”

Dick met his eyes, “I hope so, Tim.” 

Something in his expression resonated with Tim, it was so similar to the one he gave his parents when they left on their trips. That mix of resignation and desperate hope. Tim decided right there nothing would stop him from keeping that promise.

The door shut.


	2. Cold Nights and Warm Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim's second visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has it all! Angst! Hurt/Comfort! The court using cult tactics! Bonding!

Dick layed on the floor of his cell and practiced his breathing. In two three four, hold two three four, out two three four, hold two three four. He kept a hand on his chest as he repeated the pattern over and over, feeling it go up and down. It was comforting, a reminder he was still alive. He didn’t need to sleep as much. He wasn’t nearly as hungry as he should be despite only eating every few days. He could even feel the wounds on his arms repairing themselves at an unnatural speed. But Dick still needed to breathe. They couldn’t take that from him. At least not yet.

The room was freezing, punishment for talking back. Although it could be much worse. They’d left him his mat. “Proof the court shows mercy to even it’s most useless.” Dick hated how grateful he was for it. 

Suddenly, the sound of a sliding lock moving filled the air and Dick shot to his feet. Someone was outside his cell. It seemed too early for Cobb to be back, but time was tricky down there. He didn’t have time to think about it before the door was pulled open and a small figure ran in.

“Dick!!!”

The small boy flug himself at Dick, wrapping his arms tightly around the older boy’s waist. The only reason Dick didn’t lash out at the sudden contact was because he was too shocked to do anything. 

Tim was here. Tim came  _ back _ .

It had been over a month since he’d last seen the boy, maybe two. Dick had nearly convinced himself he’d hallucinated the whole encounter. A side effect of the sleep deprivation. But he could feel Tim's arms around him, the warmth radiating off him. Tim was  _ here _ . That thought played over and over in Dick’s head, barely hearing Tim’s rambling. “I’m so sorry I couldn’t come sooner. My parents were really upset with how late I came back and I couldn’t risk sneaking off last meeting. I can’t stay that long this time either but I had to come see you.” 

A bolt of fear shot through Dick. Tim got in trouble for visiting him, was  _ punished _ for visiting him. “What were you thinking sneaking off again?” Pulling out of Tim's hug, Dick began to examine him for injuries. 

Tim frowned, “I promised to come back.”

“And punishment is much harsher for repeat offenses.” Dick’s head swirled with memories. One was a mistake, which was bad enough, but if you did it twice it showed you didn’t learn your lesson. That you needed to be taught.

Tim took his hand, jolting Dick out of his thoughts, “They won’t notice I’m gone. The only reason they did was because I got back late, and even if they do notice the worst that will happen is I get grounded. I promise I’ll be okay.” Something about that statement bothered Dick. It didn’t seem right that Tim could just disappear for hours, or that he was putting himself at risk just to see him, but Dick nodded. 

The smaller boy looked at their entwined hands, “You’re freezing. Let's stay in the hall again.” Dick didn’t protest as he was led out of his cell and sat on the floor, it was cold but not unbearable. Tim started talking again as he took off his suit jacket and draped it over Dick’s shoulders. “This should help a little. If I’d known how cold it would be I’d have brought a blanket. I didn’t bring anything for us to do either since I can’t stay as long, but I will next time!” his eyes lit up and he started digging through his pant’s pocket, “I almost forgot! I did bring you one thing!” the boy beamed as he pulled out a folded piece of paper and handed it to Dick. 

Dick felt his heart climb into his throat when he opened it. His parents stood in their familiar red, yellow, and green with blinding smiles on their faces, flanking two adults he didn’t recognize. In front there was him, in full costume with a much smaller Tim on his knee. He remembered taking this picture. He remembered how his mom always insisted on greeting a crowd before a show. He remembered his dad shaving that horrible mustache days before this picture was taken. He remembered his mom’s laugh when she called him a natural charmer and his dad taking him for a treat after they finished setting up the equipment and a hundred other little things Dick thought were lost to him. 

With all the speed of a talon Dick grabbed Tim and pulled him into a tight hug. For a moment, Tim was frozen, unsure of what to do, before he wrapped his arms around Dick’s shoulders. Tim was boney, and awkward, his joints digging into Dick, but he couldn’t care less. Tim was warm and small and amazing, and he’d hold on as long as he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing Dick's perspective in this because of how messed up it is.


	3. Old Routines and New Opportunities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim reads to Dick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few things!! First, I hope my name change didn't confuse anyone, I've had the handle HyperactiveLectiophile since my homestuck days and it felt like it was due time for an update. Next, this is our first bigger time skip, probably between 6 and 8 months after the last chapter. This chapter also contains excerpts from The Miraculous Journey of Edward Tulane, which you can thank my friend and internet dad Markus for. Those segments do not belong to me. Finally and most excitingly!!! We have fanart!!!!!! My dear friend 8ptates on tumblr made this spectacular piece of cover art for this story and I highly recommend everyone check it out!!! Also they're a really good artist and you should check out their art in general! Now please enjoy the chapter!!!
> 
> The cover art:  
> https://8ptates.tumblr.com/post/626304460977799168/i-read-this-lovely-fic-by-hyperactive-lectiophile

Tim adjusted his arm as he turned the page of his book, so as not to disturb Dick as he nuzzled into his shoulder. His voice was stiff as he read aloud, but he didn’t trip over any of the words; he’d practiced enough to avoid that. “ _The old doll said, "I wonder who will come for me this time. Someone will come. Someone always comes. Who will it be?"_

_"I don't care if anyone comes for me," said Edward._

_"But that's dreadful," said the old doll. "There's no point in going on if you feel that way. No point at all. You must be filled with expectancy. You must be awash in hope. You must wonder who will love you, whom you will love next."_

_"I am done with being loved," Edward told her. "I am done with loving. It's too painful"_ Dick’s eyes were shut, but Tim knew he was listening. He always liked to shut his eyes when Tim read to him- he said it helped him relax. 

They’d been doing this for a while, since reading was one of the few activities they could do down in the labyrinth, as it left no trace, was easy to transport, and had no set time limit. For months now Tim would take a book and a blanket with him to court meetings, sneak off into the labyrinth, and read to Dick for however long they had. It started with picture books, simple things, but Dick deserved better than those simple stories. So, Tim practiced. He practiced sounds and letters for hours until he had them memorized. He made flashcards and study aids. He begged his tutor for harder material. Sometimes, when the adults thought he couldn’t hear, they threw around words like ‘genius’ and ‘prodigy’. Tim didn’t really care. He just wanted to be able to read to Dick. “ _“You disappoint me,” said the old doll._

_Her words made Edward think of Pellegrina: of warthogs and princesses, of listening and love, of spells and curses. What if there was somebody waiting to love him?What if there was somebody whom he would love again? Was it possible?_

_Edward felt his heart stir._

_No, he told his heart. Not possible. Not possible.”_ Tim’s watch beeped, it was time to get back. He shut the book and climbed out of Dick’s lap. 

“That went by fast.” Dick commented as he took off the blanket wrapped around his shoulders and began to fold it. 

“The meetings have been running shorter lately and I don’t want to risk anything.”

Dick tucked the blanket into his bag and placed his hand on Tim’s shoulder, “Good, I don’t want you to get in trouble because of me.”

Tim took the bag, “I won’t.” He couldn’t, because if he got caught, Dick would be alone down here. The older boy didn’t talk much about what happened when Tim wasn’t around, but the specks of blood and horrible conditions spoke for themselves. As did the modifications. Tim still remembered watching Dick’s cut seal on its own for the first time. It was _fascinating_. He didn’t get why Dick seemed so ashamed of his healing. But the modifications had to come from somewhere, and so did the cuts. If Tim was found out, Dick would have no one to help him. 

Dick didn’t let go until he was back in his cell. Tim wished he could leave him a blanket, a pillow, even just a jacket. Anything to make the horrible place more comfortable for Dick. With that thought, he pulled the older boy into a hug, “I’ll be back in a few weeks.” 

“I’m looking forward to it.” He placed a kiss on Tim's forehead, and tried to pull out of Tim’s grip, but Tim only held on tighter. Dick sighed, “You have to go.”

“I…...I know.” Tim made himself let go and began to drag himself to the door. He forced a smile before he shut the door, so Dick wouldn’t worry as much. 

Making his way through the labyrinth was much easier now, over the months he’d found a few shortcuts between the endless left turns. Tim spent the journey back quizzing himself on his english, practicing spelling and reciting rules. Even as he ascended the stairs to the Court he recited the different sounds the letter E could make and examples of each in his book. When he rounded the corner, he was so caught up in reading he didn’t see the person there.

“Oh goodness!” the woman exclaimed as Tim walked into her. 

“I’m so sorry!” Tim forced himself not to tense up. To give her an apologetic smile that showed none of his panic. Maybe this woman didn’t see where he came from. Maybe she wouldn’t ask why he was out by himself. 

“Oh you’re fine dear.” She gave him a sickly sweet smile as she ran her fingers through her grey hair, making sure it was in place. “These things happen.” her eyes fell to something on the floor, “Is this yours?”

She didn’t wait for an answer before picking up his copy of The Miraculous Journey of Edward Tulane. Tim was tempted to make a lunge for it but held himself back. She turned the book over in her hands, examining it, “This seems a bit advanced for a….” She glanced at him, expectant.

“Six year old.”

“Six!” her voice filled with cheer.

Tim tried to look excited, “And a quarter.”

“Well aren’t you a big boy.” She looked back at the book. “And a smart one too.” There was this analyzing look in the woman’s eye, like when his mother met new people at those fancy parties. “What’s your name, dear?”

He gulped, “Tim Drake.”

She let out a harsh, fake laugh, “I should have guessed! Your parents talk nonstop about how clever you are!” Distantly, Tim wondered if that praise should make him happy, but all he could feel was the knot of worry in his stomach. She held out her hand, “I’m Maria Powers.”

In a split second decision, Tim decided to mimic his father and kissed the back of the woman’s knuckles. She laughed again, “You’re quite the little charmer! How about this, I walk you back to your parents and you tell me about what else you like to read.” Tim nodded and listed off some of the other things he’d read to Dick. Maria’s interest seemed to only grow. Was he being too suspicious? Had she caught on to why he read these? 

Before they entered the parlor she stopped him, “You know dear, we have quite the library in the court. How’d you like to spend some more time here? I’m sure some of the other members would love to meet you. You could sit in on some meetings and read as much as you’d like!” 

Tim’s mind was racing. More time at the court meant more opportunities to see Dick. He wouldn’t have to wait so long. For once, Tim’s smile was genuine. “I think I’d like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully it doesn't take another two months for me to update again but I'm very excited since the plot is starting to pick up.

**Author's Note:**

> A special thanks to the liminal spaces discord server and my friend korey who helped me come up with all this! Comments and reactions are the life blood that fuel my mortal being.
> 
> Here's a playlist I made for this fic:  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6zBhYbhF03gBYiLff0b5iI?si=TXb-MPSbRtuyfjaCVx_wdQ


End file.
